


Next Dangan Ronpa: Rebirth of Hope

by Kaylabow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Class Trials, Dangan Ronpa Next Geneneration, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, School Life of Mutual Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylabow/pseuds/Kaylabow
Summary: My eyes brighten as I smile excitedly, a rush of energy bouncing in every step I took. And finally, I went to my new school. But the moment I went through those gates, breathing the sakura trees scent, everything turned black as my surroundings have begun to fade.She was suppose to be happy. She was suppose to be a talented student going to a prestigious school at Hopes Peak academy. Then she suddenly got pulled into the abandoned village of Yomizumi along with thirteen others like herself- including her siblings. A mysterious bear who claimed to be their new headmaster said that they were going to live here forever, and the only way to make it out safely is to commit the perfect murder. That's the most immorally wrong thing anyone could do. But it's so easy to fall into despair...





	

The cherry blossoms in the air. The smell of lilac surrounding the school gates. The gleeful faces of students gathering around as they waltzed through those very gates- wanting to get in as soon as possible. This sounded like this was coming out of an anime, I chuckle to myself. It made my lips twist into some sort of smile. Hope Peak was truly a beautiful school. The pictures from the internet and brochures were no match for the real view.  
  
I scanned the perimeter in search of my older sister, who was suppose to be my guide. I snort to myself. She’s probably running late trying to find her handmade, gothic umbrella from France. There’s no time to wait around for that mess of a sister to get ready.   
  
Okay. I decided to just enter the school without my sister. Just thinking about walking through those gates as a first year student makes me fumble back with anxiety! At this rate, I’ll probably never get through those gates.

I took a step forward. I’m gaping in awe at the colossal beauty this academy was.

I need to remember who I am. I am Rin Nevermind. The newly scouted ‘Super High School Level Inventor’. You have no idea how curious I had been when a letter arrived to my castle, my parents frantically shouting about my sudden success. Both my brother and sister had been accepted, but I never thought I would. I’m just a wacky amatuar with a knack for breaking apart my toilet every now and then. I had no idea what was coming for me, since all my life I had lived in Novoselic. But I have read on online forums about Hopes Peak to help me understand it more! And I even got some inside scoops from my siblings.

It was the school of the elite. The talented people in society. And this was where people could find their true talents in the Experimental Course. It was a dream school that everyone wanted to go to, and it was where I was going to go. I finally feel important. Not a background character who stood to the side, but a person who shone in their own story. It was my time to rise up to the top in the Main Course! I could improve my talent, make friends, and even learn how to have _compassion_.

My eyes brighten as I smile excitedly, a rush of energy bouncing in every step I took. And finally, I went to my new school.

But the moment I went through those gates, breathing the sakura trees scent, everything turned black as my surroundings have begun to fade.

* * *

 

Sore. Tired. My aching body was the first thing I notice.  
  
What’s wrong me me…? Is something wrong? _What happened?_

I start to twitch my muscles in my face first. Then I let my fingers quiver on a hard surface I was on. My eyes slowly began to open, and within a few blinks my surroundings suddenly to came into view. My head was perched on a desk. A desk surrounded by more desks.

I lift my head off of the table and examine the room- which had chairs and a podium in the front with a door nearby. I’m in a classroom, it seemed.  
  
It was a dimly lit classroom too. I could barely make out the chairs within a three feet radius from me. While walking to the door, I was already bumping into multiple desks and chairs before arrived to the front of the room. I’m still clumsy, my body paralyzed or not. It took a while, but eventually I found the doorknob.

I’m all alone. That’s the thought that fell onto my brain like a brick. The room was dead silent with only my uneasy, heavy breaths being heard. The only plausible action to do was search; look around to find out where I am.  
  
_I'm at Hopes Peak... right?_ Those thoughts came across my mind as I move closer to the entrance. I grip the cold, rusty metal from the door and turned the knob to let it unlock with a small click. I poke my head out of the opening, finding nothing but a deserted hallway with rotten paper littering the floor. It was even more dark than the classroom and it was just as haunting, if not more. It was so creepy, I was ready to cower back in the room and wait for help. 

I wasn’t ready to despair yet. I can’t just give up like that! I noticed there was a subtle light at the end of the hallway. That light was at the bottom of a door. My eyes glisten, wanting to find out what was going on and how I got here. Maybe that door was the answer to all of it.

But every step I took in the hallway, my stomach churn with anxiety, afraid something will pop out from the darkness. It was a common fear most people had with the dark, but this suspicious location didn't seem to make it any better.  
  
I opened the door, turning the knob and leaning in towards the room. The bright light had blinded me for a second to reveal a classroom full of students. They all looked in the range around high school age, some were younger or older.

I tilt my head in confusion. _What was going on?_ The moment I tried to speak up, I heard loud cries behind me.   
  
_"Rin!"_

The sound of my name. My eyes met with the person who had shouted it in disbelief. It turned out to be a familiar face. Dark, ivory hair with beautiful cerulean eyes. I hitch my breath as my eyes watered.

My sister, _Lucy_.

Lucy had a look of exasperation while someone else also stood next to her. I could recognize his warm brown eyes anywhere. It was Yuuta. My older brother...

I’m so happy. I’m so lucky to have found people I knew, but _wait_ .   
  
Yuuta? My brother? He had already graduated high school and went back to train to be a king back in Novoselic. What the hell was he doing here?   
  
"Lucy? Yuuta?" I ask. "What’s going on? Why are we here?"   
  
"I don't know. It seems we all woke up in a classroom and made our way to this room to find others, and it seems you are the last to arrive." Lucy explained, taking my hand. I recall the gentle touch of my sister's hand. How soft it felt….   
  
Then my stupid older brother Yuuta gave me a clumsy smile. Oh how I _missed_ that dorky grin.

"There are fourteen desks in this room, and so there had to be enough people for that. I was worried you wouldn't have come, dear sister." He rubbed the top of my head affectionately, making some of my hair strands stick up from static. Then I stomp on his foot while I puffed my cheeks. As much as I had missed my brother, I still _really_ hated his noogies.   
  
"Ah, more siblings. How great." One student in particular scoffed. I snap my head towards him, a male wearing a traditional kimono.   
  
"I-i think we should calm down now." stuttered another male teen, a dark red stethoscope wrapped itself around his neck. "We all have no idea why we're all here. Do any of you have an idea?"   
  
This time a girl, with sharp green eyes and an intimidating stature stood up from her seat. I gulped. Although she was short with a babyface to match, it was easy to tell that her demeanor was frightening. "I remember arriving at Hopes Peak academy with my sister since it was her third year there, but as soon as I walked through those gates I blacked out."   
  
"We already know that shortie." Another male snorts. I immediately set my eyes on his pink hair and half-lidded blue eyes. It was like my own pink hair and blue eyes- only he looked _way_ prettier. I was sort of envious. He quickly adjusted his red and white bow above his ear and sighed. "But we don't know where we are, and it seems like there's no exit from this building. So the question is not why we're here, but where are we?"   
  
_'Upupupupupupupupup!'_   
  
The only thought that came across my mind was 'what?’ as I wondered where the laugh was coming from. My siblings and the people around myself glanced around the room, confused as to where the source of the sound was coming from. There was a podium again, in front of the classroom. And out of seemingly no where, a bear with half black and white body sprung out. He waved at the scared, muddled teenagers with a wild grin on his face. The red eye that flashed made my skin crawl.   
  
"W-w-what the hell?!" Lucy screeched, hiding behind Yuuta defensively. She twitched her eye, "I sense an odd aura coming from that bear..."   
  
"An odd aura?" Yuuta raised his eyebrow, looking intrigued by her comment. He gave a glare at the bear who turned his way. "Who are you anyway?"   
  
"Ah, oh my!" The bear held a paw up to his mouth and let out a giggle, making most of the students in the room shift uncomfortably. "You all seriously have no idea who I am? God, your parents really did try to cover up their tracks!"   
  
My jaw almost dropped before I shook my head quickly. I spat, "What do you mean our parents? What do they have to do with any of this?!"   
  
"Gosh such bright, youthful hope coming from everyone! I wonder how it will all turn out in the end..." The bear began to trail off. "You all must be confused. Well I am named Monokuma, a bear that engulfs in _despair!_ "   
  
The bear, or 'Monokuma' as he called himself, made me sick to my stomach. I felt queasy- unable to relax while his giddy voice rang in my ear.   
  
The girl with her authoritative aura growled at the bear. She crossed her arms and shot daggers at Monokuma, "We all honestly have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Now explain before I rip your head off!"   
  
"Tsk, tsk. You all really don't have much class within you. How awful..." He cooed softly, wiping his paws on his eyes to make a teary notion before returning to his original point. "I have returned to help you all discover your parents past. The secrets they desperately tried to keep hidden away from you guys.”

“Secrets…? My father would never lie to me,” A soft spoken voice came from a girl with light freckles dusting her face. She gave him a stern look, “But you’re telling us the truth, correct?”

“ _Upupupupup_ you are right! It certainly helps that you’re the daughter of our last protagonist. A smart girl you are!” The girl responded with a grimace.

 _‘Protagonist…?’_ I suddenly felt my feet tremble, but it did not shake my spirit.

“So is this some kind of game to you? What do you want from us?” I spoke, trying to ease my quivering voice. The bear’s haunting laugh echoed in my ears. Oh I _hated_ it.

“It is a game! What more could I ask for than something like this? You people really have no idea what’s going on- _how funny!_ ”

“So will you tell us?” I finally snap. I was on the verge of ripping the bear’s head off.

“Yeah!” He was waving his paws in the air with a cheery voice. “Alright maggots, listen up! The reason why you’re all here is-”

_“STOP RIGHT THERE!”_

The squeaky voice was suddenly heard in the room. I look around, but my focus went towards the front of the room. And on the podium where Monokuma was, it popped out a pink and white rabbit with a tutu. The small rabbit was fuming with anger and pointed accusingly at Monokuma.

“You can’t do this! Not again!” The rabbit shouts.

“Awww, is little Monomi gonna try and beat up big bro? That hurts my feelings, aww.” A sullen aura arose from Monokuma for a split second before he went red with rage. “But what is it that you want now woman!”

“It’s Usagi! And you don’t need to do this to them, they’re _innocent!_ ”

“Upupupup, but not their parents.”

Monomi/Usagi lunged towards Monokuma as they brawled in a cloud of dust, the entire room fell silent as they didn’t know what else to do. And _I_ was especially lost. Was this a dream? I pinch myself and I winced. Yeah, this isn’t a dream. No matter how weird it was. The animals kept fighting...

And then they disappear without a trace.

It was all so sudden. What could I do? It was all so difficult to handle.

“... I suggest we search for a way out of this building.” The blond with the braid suggests.

“But what about the animal thingys? Won’t they get mad?” A girl with a headband around her brown hair asks.

“It’s fine. I think they’re too busy fighting to notice us anyway…”

Luckily, they found an exit by going out the door and down the large staircase in that creepy hallway. The entrance was completely deserted, and it didn’t look like it was Hopes Peak Academy.

It was a completely deserted town.

We all decided to split up search alone since they had no idea what was going on, and we needed to find out where they were. I was eery with the idea and I tried to partner up with Lucy or Yuuta. But Yuuta just gave me a reassuring smile and told me that it’s our duty to help everyone around us, then he left. Curse that sweet older brother!

I cross over one of the bridges. Feeling observant, I slide my hand across the fine, oak wood. Judging by the look and texture, the wood was probably only a decade old. Not bad, I thought. The bridge rested over a clear stream of water that rushed past quickly. The water looked like it would only go up to my waist, but I still have to be careful.

I examine the waters even further, leaning over the hardwood and stare at the stream. Although it was dangerous, I can’t help but admire the beauty of the river. It was so clear that I could see my own reflection. It was almost hypnotic, like it could easily pull you into some sort of trance...

_“WAIT!”_

What? I turn my head as a girl yelled at me. The shock surprised me, which caused me to lose my grip on the bridge and tip over.

Next thing I knew, I was engulfed in the cold, rushing waters below. The pressure from the river weighed me down so I couldn’t swim. And it was going too fast. It was burning my throat and eyes. It hurt so much...

_So this is how I die…. Please… save m e…._

 

...

 

The bright light invaded my vision as I weakly tried to open my eyes. Was I… dead?

_“Please… wake up. You’re going to be fine…”_

Someone was hovering over her. The sunlight glazed over them like an angel. It was _beautiful_ angel sent from heaven. Their cloudy blue eyes were mixed with fear and worry.

They gasped. And gently caressed my face with one hand.

 

And I begḁ͔͓̭͟ṋ̥͔̱ ̢̮̟͓͖͝ͅt̞̜̮̥̠̀ͅo̶͎̦͍̤͎̳͓͘ ̵̘͎͇̕ͅl̷̡̦̹̙͉͔ͅo̜̰͜͢s͕̺̞͞ę̖͈̙̮ ̧͏҉̞̖ç̷̥̠͖̖̖̖o͍̬̳̞̥̻͜͢ͅͅn̥͕̟͎ͅs̙̝̕ç̱̜̮̻i̮̜͖̖̝̥̱͘o҉҉̺̗u͕̺ͅs̸̢̮̯͖n̹̙͝e̴̷͈̻̗̰̲͚ͅs̴̛̺̥͎͕̩̠͚s̵̢͚͠ ̶̫͚̝̫̦̟̤͟ͅa͏̦̳͖̟̹͈g̝̳̘̟͕͉̹͚ͅa̶̺̟̝͓̩̟i̩͕n̵̕҉̹͇̘͙̰̞.̢̤͇̬̦͞ͅ

...

 

_H̷̝̼͔̼͍̃̎͢ȍ͍͎̫͔̱̤̫̤̎̽p̥̥̆͛͌̕e̺̦̜͚͎͙̰ͬ̕?̲͍̹̾ͦͫ_

 

 _No..._ **_des̃͋͂̚p̳̄ͭ̃͟ȧ̜̝͓͍̜͓̣ͩ̐͘i̡̢̮̙͋̾ͥ͌́̍̚r̫̤͛̐̊ͤͭ̽͘͝.̄ͣ̋̌ͥ͞͏̘͓̘̹_**

 

...

 

I was on something warm. Something comfortable and soft. It was so familiar… what was it called again? I shift my body a little bit.

Sheets. Sheets were the word I was looking for.

I groaned as I began to regain consciousness, noticing the white covers under me when I finally had my vision back. I realized I was on one those medical beds from the nurse’s office.

I scanned my surroundings. The window had sunlight peeking out and onto my eyes, which was probably the reason why I woke up. I finally noticed something hurting. My head was throbbing and I saw some scratches on my skin, but I was fine overall. It could’ve been a lot worse. I could’ve _died_. And who saved me?

Then I noticed the sleeping form of someone next to the bed I was laying on.

It was that girl again. From the classroom, from the bridge… and it was my angel that saved me. Even from all the times I saw her, she looked so much more alluring up close.

She slept so peacefully that I wouldn’t dare try to wake her up. Her light snores seemed so adorable as her breath heaved in and out. Her tan face was covered in small freckles as her short, curly hair framed her face. It suited her.

The girl woke up so suddenly as she had noticed me staring straight at her. It was the same gray eyes that I was saved by. It really was her!

As I opened my mouth to speak, the girl suddenly got up from her chair and hurried out the door.

“Wait!” The girl stopped. My voice was embarrassingly hoarse as I coughed to adjust it. “Please stay… I want to talk to you.”

The girl made a subtle sigh as she turned around. She sat back in her chair with a nonchalant look on her face. I smiled at her.

“Thank you for saving me earlier. I think- no. I _would_ have died if you hadn’t come.”

“No…” The girl started to twirl her hair around her finger, avoiding my gaze. “I… made you fall off that bridge. It was only plausible of me to do it. It was my responsibility.”

I was suddenly hit with a flashback with the girl shouting at me before I fell. That shock made me tip over. But I knew it really wasn’t her fault, it was an accident. Plus... I'm an honest and clumsy person.

“It really is fine.” I wave off jokingly. “I’m an idiot, so I was going to fall over anyway- whether you were there or not. It seemed like fate brought you to me so you could save me. I’m pretty lucky to have you.”

The girl gave me an intense stare, which made me a bit uncomfortable. Did I say something wrong?

“... What’s your name?” I found myself asking.

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. “... Hinata. Hinata Nozomi, _the Ultimate Luckster_.”

I tell her mine. "I'm Rin Nevermin- er  _Nevermind Rin_. The Super High School Level Inventor."

And it really did seem like fate brought us together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This fanfiction was created for my blog on tumblr @drnextgen and my main blog is @kaylabow. I really wanted to make a series like Dangan Ronpa including their kids. I hope you all like it!!


End file.
